


Loki Kratos-son

by Cwcamper02



Category: God of War (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discussing past guilt, Kratos is Loki's father not Odin, Past Brainwashing, Peter and Loki are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwcamper02/pseuds/Cwcamper02
Summary: Peter is interested in Norse Mythology and Loki is willing to teach him more than just his life on Asgard.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Kudos: 124





	Loki Kratos-son

Loki didn't like discussing his life. He never has. Something to do with thinking about all the harm he's caused and all the lies he's told makes him quiver in shame. That's not the only problem, though. All his life Loki has been lied to as well. Maybe under the pretense of it being "for his own good," or "the truth will hurt," but he's never really fallen for that. So when his Brother in Arms and good friend, Peter, decides that he wants to learn more about Loki's past and heritage, Loki decided he was done lying. Especially to Peter.

They were currently relaxing in the Compounds lounging area while Peter asks his questions. They were of the usual sort, none to deep or boring as Loki had anticipated, so it wasn't a disdainful experience in all actuality. But after a solid hour of thorough questioning of what Asgard was like, what was space like, what kind of magic could he do became to slow. Loki relaxed for a second before Peter spoke once more. 

"If you were adopted, then who is your real Dad? Did you know him?" This question struck Loki in a place he had forced himself to forget long ago, nearly a millennium. He turned to look at his brother with a sheen of sweat on his brow. Memories began to fly back into his mind one after one. He stared for a second longer before he could utter his response.

"W-Why does that matter? Odin is my father, though he is no longer here..."  
he trailed off at the end, but then remembered that he was tired of being a liar and a trickster, and he wouldn't play peter for a fool any longer. Peter was apologizing profusely, saying that Loki was right and that he shouldn't have asked that personal of a question, but Loki stopped him mid ramble with a hand to the air.

"I will tell you, only for you to keep this between you and us. Okay?" Guilt that he thought he had passed began to creep up on him again, ready to be let out. Peter nodded his understanding and sat up in insinuation for Loki to continue, so he did.

"My birth father was not from Asgard, nor from any other realms. He was from Midgard." Peter gasped in shock at the fact that Loki's father was a human. Loki continued, "He was from a land called Sparta, in a land far from here. He was a warrior, a man to be feared. He told me he had moved to the north and met my mother, Lafaye after something terrible he had done." Loki paused to see something sinking in from Peter. The boy in turn spoke what he realized.

"Your father was Greek? Sparta is a part of a country in Europe called Greece, right next to Italy." Loki was familiar with the place nodded to Peter's observation. "Yes, my father was Greek. But that's not all he was. During one of the Spartan's battles, his men were dying around him, so in his last moments, he called to the God of War, Ares to give him the strength t win the battle. Ares gave him a weapon powerful enough to slay his enemies, and he did just that."

"It wasn't until after my mother's death and her pyre that he told me that he was a God, title given to him after he killed Ares for controlling my father and making him do his bidding. That was also the day I discovered I too was a God." Peter had wide eyes as Loki told him a painful memory of his father, he never interrupted.

"My father's name was Kratos. A Spartan, and warrior, a man, a God. We went on many journeys together, fought all manor of creature and did what was right, in pursuit of being better Gods than what were before. Though sadly another God captured me, brainwashed me into doing something I have regretted for thousands of years. I was forced to kill my father, just like my father had killed his father, and my grandfather killed his. It's a never ending cycle that I had hoped to break by never having a child of my own. Not that I was afraid of death, but that I was afraid of my son's." Loki finished his speech in tears, nothing else to say. Peter stood from where he was sitting and took a seat next to Loki. They sat together for a while, comforting each other.

Peter was the first to speak, "It's okay Loki. The cycle will end with you. You will be better than that."


End file.
